The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mounting a peripheral device in a computer system.
In a computer system with a modular design such as portable computer systems, peripheral devices such as digital video disc devices, mass storage devices and the like are required to be installed and removed. A problem can occur when an edge of the peripheral device or peripheral device carrier binds against the computer enclosure or chassis during installation and removal of the peripheral device. This results in excessive force to install and remove the peripheral device and precludes a smooth installation and extraction feel.
Conventional peripheral devices and the respective opening in the chassis of the computer system are generally rectangular in shape. This type of configuration requires that the chassis and the case of the peripheral device be manufactured to precise dimensions to obtain a precise alignment of the peripheral device relative to the chassis. However, slight deviations in the dimensions of the chassis or the case of the peripheral device may result in binding during installation and extraction of the peripheral device as the respective edges of the peripheral device moves relative to the chassis.
Several factors contribute to deviations in the dimensions of the case of peripheral devices and the chassis of the computer system. As with any manufacturing process, there are variations in the process parameters that will affect the dimensions of the resulting component. Changes in tooling during the production scale-up of the peripheral device or computer system may also affect the dimensions of the resulting component. Regardless of the reasons for the deviations, binding between the peripheral device and the chassis is not desirable.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus and method that minimizes binding between a carrier for a peripheral device and the chassis or enclosure of the computer system during installation and removal to provide for smooth insertion and extraction of the peripheral device.